


The Worst Proposal

by spartan13355



Series: The Worst [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartan13355/pseuds/spartan13355
Summary: Sokka and Azula have kept their relationship secret for over a year, a surprise visit from Aang and Katara threatens that secrecy.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: The Worst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087052
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	The Worst Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is what I consider my first attempt at writing a short fic. If this is well received I have a plan for a few more short fics following this storyline. I would appreciate any and all reviews and thank you so much for reading this.

Six months of house arrest was getting to be an exceedingly boring state of affairs for Azula. So much so that she asked Zuko if she could start sitting in on council meetings. Initially wary, Zuko warmed up to this after a particularly challenging issue was brought up and only Azula seemed to have to fix for the problem.

That was nearly two year ago, and that was where she got reacquainted with a certain dorky Water-Tribesman whom she had been chasing around several years back. At first distrustful of her, Sokka quickly found he enjoyed having an intellectual equal at the table.

It started with one heated argument on an agricultural issue and in the months to follow to both their surprise, they started enjoying each other’s company. Zuko nearly dropped his cup of tea when he saw them sitting by the turtleduck pond engaged in non-confrontational conversation. He never thought that the two of them would ever get along going by how often they yelled at each other in the council chamber.

One day Sokka was bold enough to take her hand as they ate lunch together as had become the usual. Then a few weeks later he stole a kiss from her lips then another and another. They did their best to keep their relationship secret from everyone in the palace and they nearly succeeded until one day Aang and Katara made a surprise visit to the Fire Nation.

“Great flying buddy!” Aang told his flying bison “Now you can go to the stables and lounge around for a while.”

Aang walked over to where his girlfriend was standing waiting for him and took her hand. Together they walked into the royal palace. An expansive, ornate, red and gold hallway lie in front of the couple

“I can’t wait to see my brother again it’s been nearly a year!” Katara said

“Yeah it’s weird he’s been oddly attached to the Fire Nation recently.” Aang replied “But he’ll be happy to see us nonetheless.” 

A servant bowed to them as they passed, he tried to slip away but Katara caught him.

“Would you happen to know where my brother is Fong?”

Fong was the head of the palace’s servants. While always cordial with the Avatar and the rest of the Gaang he still held some of the old beliefs of Fire Nation superiority and thus some disdain for the group. Why Zuko kept him on after his ascension always puzzled Katara but Zuko always said he was good at his job. 

“I believe he is in the Agni Kai chamber; he likes to spend time sparing there with the Princess.”

“With Azula? Well that’s odd. Thank you, Fong.”

“My pleasure Master Katara.”  
“Sokka and Azula are actually getting along? That’s weird.”

“Last time I talked to Zuko he said all they do is yell at each other.” Aang replied

Aang and Katara walked through the palace, after all these years they knew it as well as they knew Air Temple Island. When they found the Agni Kai chamber, they stopped to listen for the telltale sounds of fighting but it was strangely quiet. It only took a quick look inside to know why, Sokka was standing with his arms around Azula lips locked to hers. Both had their eyes closed and clearly weren’t paying attention or they would have heard the arrival of their visitors.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?” Katara bellowed stomping her way into the room.

“What the hell?” Mumbled Aang from behind her

“Ah oh shit Katara um, you didn’t say you were coming.” Sokka scratched the back of his head

“I was hoping to surprise you.” She replied “Clearly you’re the one who was trying to surprise me.”

“Well not really, we weren’t really planning on telling anyone we’re in love.”

“Also, it’s none of your business what Sokka and I do water peasant.” Azula shot at her. 

Sensing the mood changing Sokka put his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her, Aang was doing the same with Katara.

“What did you just call me?”

“You heard me.”

“Ok can we please cool down here, I know we’re in the Agni Kai chamber but I’d rather not have to start dodging water whips.” Sokka interjected

“And you what the hell is wrong with you.” Katara jabbed her finger into her brother’s chest “You two hate each other.”

“Clearly not water girl.” Azula said calmly

“Well used to obviously.” Sokka replied at the same time

“Are you trying to piss me off Sokka?” Sokka put his hands up in what seemed to be defeat before retorting.

“I don’t have to try to piss you of sis, you're more hotheaded than Zuko and he’s a firebender.”

“Also speaking of Zuko what does he have to say about this?”

“He doesn’t know, you two are the only ones who know.”

“Well he’s about to. Come on Aang we need to talk to Zuko.”

Katara grabbed his hand almost faceplanting straight into Zuko who had just come around the corner.

“Talk to me about what? Is it about what you were yelling about because I heard you in the throne room and it’s on the other side of the palace.”

It was only then did he look at his sister and royal advisor and notice how close they were standing, not to mention holding hands. His mouth opened into an “O” shape

“Oh, I’m going to go out on a limb and say that” He motioned to the pair “Has something to do with it.”

“Somehow your sister manipulated my brother into thinking he loves her.”

“I do love her.”

“No you don’t”

“Yes I do and now I think you’re trying to piss me off. So now this is happening.” Sokka reached under Azula’s chin and tilted her head back and gave her a passionate kiss.

“Ugh gross.” Zuko said

“That’s it I can’t be here right now this is ridiculous.” Katara spat and promptly turned on her heel and stomped away, Aang trailing closely trying to appease her, knowing it wouldn’t be easy.

“So how long has this been a thing?” Zuko asked still trying to wrap his head around seeing his sister making out with his best friend. “And why is this the first I’m hearing or seeing it I guess.”

“What do you really want to see me making out with Azula?”

“Point taken.”

“About 18 months Zuzu. And we didn’t tell anyone because we didn’t think it was important that everyone had gossip about our love life.” Azula stated

“Don’t feel to bad, I would have told you when I asked her to marry me.”

Azula stopped at that and looked up at him. Marry him? She never thought anyone would ask her to marry them and she especially never thought that want someone to, or that she’d be happy to hear him say that.

“You want to…marry me?” she asked him

All her life she had just been used and never loved. Her father never truly loved her and only used her as his own weapon, if the training scars on her back were any indication. Ursa her mother only ever thought she was a monster and as such Azula though along similar lines, until a handsome Water Tribe Warrior with eyes the color of her fire came back into her life.

“I mean I was going to do a little bit more of a romantic proposal and I was going to wait a few months because I still have to make the betrothal necklace. If you want t…” Sokka was silenced when she crashed her lips onto his.

“I still expect a romantic proposal, one befitting a princess of course, but yes you dork I’ll marry you, as many times as I could.” She proceeded to kiss him again.

“What the fuck? I must be dreaming because my best friend just got engaged to my sister of all people.”

They paid him no mind as they were locked in each other’s arms. Sokka was on top of the world right now and Azula was still a little shocked but elated nonetheless. They were still kissing when Aang and  
Katara returned to see Zuko staring like an idiot, mouth agape.

“Hello Zuko, earth to Zuko.” Aang snapped his fingers in front of his friends face to get him back to reality. “Is this really messing with you that badly?”

“He just proposed to her, I think?”

“You did what! No, I am not having her as a member of our family, what do you think dad’s going to say when he finds out? And is Azula the reason you broke up with Suki because if she is.”

“First off sis, get used to it she said yes. Azula’s going to be your sister how do you like that?” He was going to poke the bear some more but his sister’s glare made him think twice, he cleared his throat  
to Segway. “Secondly no Suki and I broke up because she’s in love with Ty Lee. Why do you think the two of them moved back to Kyoshi Island?”

“Wait what? Suki just told me that they were retiring from the warriors, I didn’t realize they were together.”

“Well you also broke up with your girlfriend with a note before joining us so it’s not like you’re a genius about relationships buddy.” Sokka said referring to the note he left Mai on the Day of Black Sun.

“Hey!”

“OK enough about Suki can we go back to the part where my brother asked a sociopath to marry him.”

“Katara!” Sokka and Aang said in unison 

“Sweetie maybe we should give Azula a chance we haven’t ever actually held a conversation with her before this.”

“Plus, she was cleared from the ward over two years ago. She’s not the same person she was when she was attacking us.”

“Sokka she killed Aang, Killed him! And you want to me what? Sit down and have a cup of tea and play Pai Sho with her?”

“I hate Pai Sho.” Azula stated 

“I mean not really the point babe but yes Katara maybe you should do that. Get to know someone before judging them. I thought I knew her too, but as it turns out everyone has layers to them you just need to dig a little deeper sometimes.”

Katara looked at her brother and say the way he was looking at Azula. She realized he never looked at anyone like that; Suki or even Yue. It was then Katara realized maybe she should just give Azula a teeny tiny chance if Sokka was this head over heels for her. Katara started to approach Azula as Aang and Sokka shared a nervous look.

“I don’t know that I’ll ever truly accept whatever this is…” She trailed off “But, if this, you is what my brother wants I guess I can try to at the least not be antagonistic and try and get along with you.”

“Well Katara, I never expected this from you, but I guess I should be a bigger person like your brother has helped me become and agree to the same.” She held out her had to Katara who shook it, and as they pulled away Azula gave her a little zap. “Just remember don’t try and take him from me I would kill everyone in this room if you did.”

“Zula, what did we say about threats? Especially to my sister.”

Azula sighed. “Sorry.”

“That’s ok I forgive you. And I love you so much my beautiful fiery princess.”

“I love you too my handsome snow warrior.”

They leaned in for one last kiss before dragging the Gaang to Zuko’s office to start plans for the wedding. By the end of the year they would be man and wife and not even the world would be able to stop them, although they had a feeling Katara might try on occasion.


End file.
